minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
Crack
Cracktheories, headcanons, basically all sorts of stuff for all you stalkers. *So she's not really a character yet, but basically I just have this headcanon that Nivedita's parents and Dhanesh's parents really want her to hurry up and have kids but she's really not ready and so like her and Dhanesh agreed to lie about Nivedita being infertile so they wouldn't pressure her. **basically neither of them are developed but i am hugely shipping dhanesh/nivedita **dhanedita *Lauren and Matt both had rich-ass parents and are about the same time, so when they were little they would go to country club events together and hang out away from all the grown-ups and Will, and Lauren would boss him around and at one point they were fake married, but didn't tell their parents. They haven't spoken since they were like twelve though. *Right now I'm trying to work on a way to get all of the Teen Wolf OCs in an RP together. **it would probably involve some party in aaron's new apartment **like stella and aaron are obviously there **stella invites wyatt, and bronte, who in turn invites jackson **danica is friends with imogen and darren and lives across the hall, so darren and imogen get invited **holly comes over after stella says that the party got out of control and they need help **also natalia heard about a cool housewarming party and got dragged there by her friends okay this works *Game of Thrones style AU **so like one house is Matt and Lian aged up a bit and they're royals (royals) but matt's useless and lian holds all the real power **also will and charlie are their children instead of cousins and aged down a bit **tucker is some night and v loyal to the queen **lian has dragons **also darren is some brothel owner and imogen and katie work there bc obvs **monika is some other queen, rhys was king until he pissed off some ppl and got himself poisoned **anna is therefore princess **michael is king of somewhere else he doesn't exist here **the bhs gang are this big royal family who all want to kill monika **also dmitri and kat are a little incest but it's medieval royal family so y'know it's ok **then connor and lauren are rulers of somewhere else **and the darnells are their kids **and the reason they all look a bit different is bc lauren likes to sleep with the help **a bit **brace yourselves for the worlds most complicated family tree Body Switching Right, so I had too much time on my hand and came up with these headcanons. People switching bodies and how that would go. Right, so I had too much time on my hand and came up with these headcanons. People switching bodies and how that would go. *'Juliette/Adrian:' Juliette's annoyed because she can't just think about sex whenever and she's like fucking penises are useless things and Adrian laughs at her and makes fun of her right up until he gets period cramps and he's like jfc I am never being a girl again. This also leads into an awkward scenario when Juliette has to teach Adrian how pads/tampons work. That got weird fast. *'Sam/Danny:' Danny spends a majority of the time like "Dude how do you even see anything from down here?" and makes fun of her being short and she's like haha I will hurt you and then as revenge she goes on the radio show and says a bunch of dumb things about him and he like somehow convinces them to let "Sam" guest star on the radio show and they try to subtly argue. Also Danny likes Sam's boobs a lot and she's like "DO NOT" Also Danny could use it as an opportunity to make out with some random chicks but as a chick. *'Will/Lian:' Even better than Matt/Lian because this involves Will waking up naked in bed next to his cousin and like Matt's getting all kissy and cuddly and Will's like wait what the fuck and freaks out and falls face-first out of bed. Lian wakes up and she's like what the fuck why do I smell this bad and then she realises she's in Will's body and she's like oh god I need to shower for like forever. They have a really awkward conversation with Matt trying to explain it and he's like "Oh god I tried to kiss my cousin" and Lian and Will are like "you're missing the bigger problem here". Also, Will soon realises that he can buy alcohol and gets very drunk but fails to realise he has no idea of how to manage a bar. Also, Lian enjoys getting to sleep on the couch and hang out with Charlie all day. *'Lebeaux Gang:' So for this one, I did a random list generator and got it to switch them so everyone was in a random body. Brooke in Paige's body, Connor for some reason ends up in his original body bc random lists are sometimes bitches, Jaime ends up in Wes' body, Lauren ends up in Jaime's body (I promise this was random), Paige ends up in Lauren's body, Wes ends up in Brooke's body. I imagine Connor would be very confused by all of this, trying to track who was who and then giving up and remembering that Jaime's body is his fiancé and that's all he needs to remember. Not that he really cares that he has to be all cuddly with Jaime now. Wes is really weirded out about being a girl and he's like I can just grab my boobs whenever I want how cool is this and Brooke is like "please don't". Also Jaime is being stupid and is trying to convince Wes and Brooke to make out because he always had this weird fantasy about Brooke and Paige making out and they're like you're gross and no. Wes also really fails at putting a bra on and he needs Brooke's help with getting dressed. Skirts also take him by surprise with all the weird freedom. Jaime uses this to annoy the hell out of Wes, being super messy and getting paint all over Wes' clothes and Wes is like "I'm going to kill you" and Jaime's jokingly like I didn't know Lauren ended up in Brooke's body. Paige is like holy fucking hell I am suddenly six months pregnant, I did not ask for this. I am so hungry. Lauren, how do you deal with this? And she's just like sitting there eating non-stop pizza to satisfy the cravings even though Lauren is like "No you can't just eat pizza. I'll get fat." And Lauren is like really uncomfortable with how cuddly Connor is being and she's like "I promised myself that if I could help it, I would never have to see Jaime's penis again and now here I am" and Jaime's like um okay, you love it. Connor loves it. I don't see the problem. Also, I forgot to put this in before but Lauren misses having her baby with her all the time so Paige is like fine you can be all cuddly and basically Paige tries not to show her massive crush while she's got Jaime's body cuddling up against her and feeling her pregnant baby belly. too bad that'll never happen *'Sam/Connor:' This is just purely for the height jokes and Connor not being able to deal with suddenly being a foot shorter and Sam constantly hitting her head on everything. Also, I imagine it would be kinda weird for Jaime to deal with his ex-girlfriend's body containing his best friend, while his best friend is still kinda pissed at him after breaking up with her. *'Carrie/Rose:' No height jokes here. They're just like "Damn I mean I always thought if this would happen I'd at least get to experience being tall once." Also Rose is like "Dear god Carrie, do you ever sleep? I am so tired." and Carrie has to deal with people randomly hugging her because they don't know about the body switch and she's like "I am not okay with this." *'Monika/Nadia:' They just unleash hell on each other. Nadia is like "I'm gonna go have sex with the sleaziest guy I know and I'm gonna call up Rhys and tell him that you want him back" and Monika's like "Fine, I'm gonna go get a facial tattoo of Rhys' name" and it eventually gets dangerous enough that they have to hold a truce where nothing involves Rhys. Eventually Nadia's like "this appearance is gross. I'm giving you a makeover if I have to stay like this" and Monika is like "if you do that, I'm cutting your hair off" and long story short, Monika's body has hair extensions, fake tan and a lot of makeup and Nadia's body has a brand new pixie cut. *'April/Alexia:' April wakes up next to her dad and freaks out, sort of similar to the whole Will/Matt scenario and she screams a bit and her mom screams too and April's like dude I think we're living out Freaky Friday but they just decide to play it through and Alexia has to go to school with her daughter and the whole time she's trying to mother Faith and all of April's friends are like "um I thought you couldn't stand your sister" and basically Alexia destroys April's street cred and she starts texting Rob when she finds out that April's been secretly dating a boy and going to parties with alcohol and April is at work and she's trying to work out how all the stuff goes before eventually giving up and just texting her dad who is telling her that she's grounded when she gets back from work and she's like "um I'm your wife. You can't ground me." *'Jaime/Connor:' Jaime wakes up next to Lauren and he's just kinda like um okay I don't remember this at all and he wakes her up to ask her what happened last night and she's like "uh nothing. Why?" and so he's really confused until he realises that he's white and he's like oh my god, I'm Connor and for a while he's like I could totally use this as an excuse to sleep with Lauren. It's a sign from God, but then Lauren's in a cranky mood after being woken up and he's not exactly sure how sex with a pregnant lady works. (Ha, he really never will get used to that, will he?) Connor has a less pleasant wake up after being very hungover and very hungry and he's like "Jaime how do you do this to your body?" but he goes over to his house to get the food since he knows where everything is there and Lauren's like "Jaime get out of my pantry" and that's when Jaime and Connor screw up and reveal the switch to her and she's like "Oh my God, I can't believe I kissed you, you asshole." and hits Jaime and Connor's like "Hey, that's my body you're bruising." and Lauren asks if he would prefer that she hit him. *'Holly/Jaime:' Aside from being very confused about where they're waking up, and how they even ended up switching, they deal with it pretty well. Jaime's like "oh my god, I can be a lesbian" and Holly gives herself up in like five minutes after Connor hits on her and she's like "what? Are we a couple?" Also, that's probably the first penis Holly has ever seen in her life. Category:Lumblr Wiki